Karasu
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: Memory? What memory, for i have none before my life with bookman. So tell me straight forward- why can't you love me, i love you back just as much as you love me! This box, i feel it is the key to everything i need to to be me again and to be the me of now, to be whole again, so why do you hesitate to hand it to me, bookman. uke lavi, and seme allen, and seme deak soon later on


**Hey! i started this before that one irish neighbor but i decided to add on to it and this will be a love triangle but that'll be **

* * *

Karasu chapter 1:the boy with fiery red hair that fell from the sky.

* * *

Unknown POV-

What big fluffy clouds, i wonder why they're growing smaller? i wonder what those floating red droplets were and why my body felt sore. i close my eyes for a small bit before reopening them and look to my right to see a black velvet box floating in the air right next to me, i reach out for it but we hit the trees when i had tried to catch it. Different colors of green pass by my vision as the trees broke my fall and injured me more, and after a while i hit the ground with a loud *THUMP*. I lay there in pain with the red liquid flowing out of my wounds, was this blood? It hurt when i tried to get up but i did it any ways despite my bodies' disapproval. I look down to see blood near where laid on the lush green forest floor,some of it even dripped from the trees, was all this mine? I began to walk towards the bottom this hill/forest and i see an opening. I walk into into a field of golden wheat, where tall, well-built, bronze men were working in. "Oi! Kid you all right?", a middle age man asks me once he noticed me staring, but the warm blackness, that was bothering me for a while now, takes control of my vision and all I heard before I fell to the ground was,"call bookman fast!"

3rd POV

An old man with a tuff of hair curly sticking up in the air, and black circles surrounded his eyes like a panda, walked quickly towards the injured boy. The wounds were terrible and the boy just barely survived. The boy was no less than 14 and had a hair of fire, and skin of porcelain with a small figure. Finally after a two weeks of the boy sleeping and only breathing, the boy came through. "Who...are you?",the boy weakly asks with a sore and dry throat. "Bookman", bookman replied,"who are you?" The boy took a moment and tried to shrug but wince while trying to move his shoulders. "Do you remember anything?", bookman asks. "Only kind smiles and someone singing like an angel and a huge tree." Was all that bookman got before the boy fell asleep again. Bookman's eyes brows furrowed, but then got up and left the room. He walked out of the small village towards the field where the strange boy was found. In front of the field was a forest/hill, separating the tiny village of Gondoa from the mountains. He had come to the village of Gondoa to hear the old folklores of an old forgotten kingdom that once was in the sky; kuro Namida no tenshi. Legend has it that there they had magical abilities far superior than the warlocks of this age, knowledge far more vast than the top scholars, and more gold than all of the kingdoms in the land. Some even rumor the royal family to be cursed with a horrible gift. Now from the way the boy's blood trailed he had came from the forest and the mountain, he had hoped the boy my know the truth of the kingdom. Walking towards the forest to see if he could follow the boy's trails, his foot hit something. He looks down to see a black velvet box, soaked in blood, but bookman couldn't open the box.

As night fell a week had all ready past since the boy had woken up and began to talk again. Bookman discovered his amazing ability to memorize things quickly, even if he's only seen it once he'll remember it. So bookman had decided to make the young boy his apprentice. They had to wait out the rest of the year for boy's wounds to heal. They had given him the name of Deak since the boy needed a name, and deak kinda liked the name ,but he knew it wasn't his true name. For the next four years they traveled to towns in lands that deak couldn't even pronounce much less speech their language, but he learned fast. He was good a magic and had a hammer with innocence inside of. Innocence was what gave a magician or a healer their magical abilities, they had substitutes for it but to be the best you have to have innocence.

Bookman soon grew an attachment towards deak and his smiling face. He felt like deak was the grandson he never had, and of course he notice that he hid something from him.

One night he discovered why he kept his red hair over his right eye. Of course deak didn't know why his eye did what it did, but he was more afraid of bookman leaving him than his eye. Bookman said it was natural for eye to do that for some strange reason and showed his love for the boy by staying with him. Bookman quickly realized that lavi's new ability from his eye had a healing power it was the opposite of the holy and many would fear it so he told deak never to use them until he absolutely needed them.

Deak kept having weird dreams of a young teenage girl with black hair and mischievous but sad red eyes calling for two people, "lavi! Marian!" Deak would wake up when she turned towards deak. Deak felt like this woman knew who he once was but he could never reach her in his dreams, like something was holding him back.

Deak could also tell when his teacher held information back from him, but he never pressed on for he knew it had to do with something about that black velvet box he always carried around him.

One day they received an distressing letter for the kingdom of the black order, the crown prince had been poisoned and is now ill.

* * *

yeah I know you can probably figure out the plot right off the bat but there's more to this so please read on and comment or pm me! Till next time


End file.
